Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, also known as Miraculous Ladybug is a French CGI action/adventure animated series, co-produced by Zagtoon, Method Animation, and Toei Animation, partnering with companies worldwide, including SAMG Animation in Korea, SK Broadband in Korea and De Agostini in Italy. It is distributed by PGS Entertainment. The series originally premiered in South Korea on September 1, 2015 on EBS, and in France in October 19, 2015 on TF1. In the United States, the series debuted on Nickelodeon on December 6, 2015. English Voice Cast 'With the Voice Talents of' *Cristina Vee - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (eps1-19) *Bryce Papenbrook - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (eps1-19) *Keith Silverstein - Gabriel Agreste (eps1-2, 15-16, 18), Hawk Moth (eps1-19), Prince Ali (ep14) *Mela Lee - Tikki (eps1-10, 12-19) *Max Mittelman - Plagg (eps1-3, 5-7, 9-11, 13, 15-19) *Carrie Keranen - Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi (eps1-8, 10-19) 'Additional Voices' *Andre Gordon - Alec Cataldi (eps3, 18-19) *Ben Diskin - Max Kanté (eps4, 9-11, 17), Nino/Bubbler (eps1, 5, 7, 9, 11-12, 14-19), Nooroo (ep15) *Brian Beacock - Théo Barbot/Copycat (ep5) *Christopher Smith - Roger Raincomprix/Rogercop (eps2, 9, 15-16), Tom Dupain (eps4, 9-10, 15-18), Wayzz (ep15) *Dorothy Fahn - Caline Bustier (eps7, 9-10, 12, 15-16, 19) *Erin Fitzgerald - Juleka Couffaine (eps4, 11-12, 16), Marlena Césaire (ep9), Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance (eps4, 7, 10-12, 14) *Ethan Murray - Adrien's Bodyguard/Gorizilla (ep18), Chauffeur (ep3), Doorman (ep14), Fred Haprèle/The Mime (eps9, 13), Man in Frame (ep19), Simon Grimault/Simon Says (ep18) *George C. Cole - Master Fu (eps14-15), Otis Césaire/Animan (ep17) *Grant George - Chris (ep13), Kim/Dark Cupid (eps4, 9, 10-12, 15-17) *JC Hyke - Mr. Damocles (eps2, 7, 9, 15, 19) *Jessica Gee-George - Mylène Haprèle/Horrificator (eps4, 11, 13, 16) *Joe Fria *Joe Ochman - André Bourgeois (eps2, 5, 7, 9, 12, 14-16, 18-19) *Kira Buckland - Alix Kubdel/Timebreaker (eps4, 12, 19) *Marieve Herington - Sabrina Raincomprix (eps1-2, 7-9, 10-12, 14-16, 19) *Matt Mercer - Ivan Bruel/Stoneheart (eps15-16), Vincent (ep3), Vincent Aza/Pixelator (ep19) *Mela Lee - Aurore Borell/Stormy Weather (eps3, 8) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nathaniel Kurtzberg/The Evillustrator (eps4, 8-9) *Oliver Kyvie *Philece Sampler - Chaperone (ep14), Ms. Mendeleiev (eps8-9, 14), Sabine Cheng (eps1, 4, 7, 12-13, 15, 17-18) *Selah Victor - Chloé Bourgeois (eps1-2, 7, 8-9, 10-12, 14-16, 19) *Shira Weisz - Nadja Chamack (eps2, 4, 12, 14-17), Nathalie Sancoeur (eps1-2, 15-16, 18) *Stephanie Sheh - Manon (ep3) *Todd Haberkorn - Armand D'Argencourt/Darkblade (ep12), Mr. Kubdel (eps4, 6), Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon (ep2) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Alejandro Saab - Chris Lahiffe (Announced) *Allegra Clark - Clara Nightingale/Frightningale (Announced) *Andrew Russell - Luka Couffaine/Silencer/Viperion (Announced) *Barbara Goodson - Marianne Lenoir/Backwarder (ep56) *Bryce Papenbrook - Félix Graham de Vanily (Announced) *Casey Mongillo - Sandboy (Announced) *Cassandra Morris - Pollen (Announced), Sabrina Raincomprix (Announced) *Cherami Leigh - Trixx (Announced) *Chris Hackney - Wayhem/Party Crasher (Announced) *Deneen Melody - Kaalki (Announced) *Erika Harlacher - Ondine/Syren (Announced) *Faye Mata - Kagami Tsurugi/Riposte (Announced) *Haviland Stillwell - Audrey Bourgeois/Style Queen (Announced) *Jason Marnocha - Thomas Astruc/Animaestro (Announced) *Kyle McCarley - Marc Anciel/Reverser (Announced) *Lex Lang - Jagged Stone (eps12, 19) *Lisa Kay Jennings - Lila Rossi/Volpina (Announced) *Morgan Berry - Vivica/Desperada (Announced) *Reba Buhr - Gina Dupain/Befana (Announced), Juleka Couffaine (ep?), Rose Lavillant (ep?) *Vic Mignogna - Jalil Kubdel/The Pharaoh (ep6) Credits Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Season 1 2015 Credits.png|Episodes 1-8, 10-13, 17, 21 Credits Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Season 1 2016 Credits.PNG|Episodes 9, 14-16, 18-20, 22-26 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:2015 Cartoons